waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar
Scar is the main antagonist of Disney's 1994 animated feature film, The Lion King. He was the younger brother of Mufasa, and the uncle of Simba, with a burning desire to be king. Aided by his hyena minions, Scar concocted a plot to overthrow Mufasa, and finally rule the Pride Lands under a ruthless dictatorship. He was voiced by Jeremy Irons. Backstory According to "Battle for the Pride Lands", Scar was given the name Taka (meaning "waste" in Swahili), as the younger son of his parents Ahadi and Uru. Taka had become upset when he found out that his older brother Mufasa was chosen to be king over him. A decision which caused Taka much sadness and distanced him from his father and older brother. Over time, Taka came to resent Ahadi for favoring Mufasa and for choosing kingly duties over spending time with his sons. One day, Taka went on a daily patrol with Mufasa and Ahadi. While they were patrolling the Pride Lands, the three ran into Rafiki, a traveling baboon who was being plagued by the trio of hyenas until he was rescued by Ahadi. After they talked about Rafiki's mission, Ahadi, welcomed Rafiki into the Pride Lands and let him spend the night at Pride Rock. Even after Taka acted bored and commented that they should have let the baboon die, When Mufasa stayed by his father's side throughout the ordeal, Taka wandered off, feeling unconcerned with his father's doings. Later that night, Taka set a cobra on Mufasa, hoping to kill his brother in his sleep, but Rafiki thwarted the plan. The day, after the attempted murder Ahadi had promised to take his sons hunting, but a group of angry Pride Landers had stalled him, and he was forced to cut the hunting trip short. Though Mufasa understood why his father had made that decision, Taka reacted with outrage and accused his father of always finding other things to do when they were supposed to spend time together. In answer to his son's protests, Ahadi attempted to explain that his brother Mufasa understood the pressures of ruling a kingdom, but Taka's temper only flared, and he accused Ahadi of favoring Mufasa. Despite the young lion's animosity, Ahadi has decided to disregard his sons anger, by leaving Taka alone to hunt with Mufasa. Before the hunt, Taka plotted with the hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, to get Mufasa in trouble with Ahadi, so that their father would might have second thoughts to appoint Mufasa as the next king. After he agreed with the hyenas, he lured Mufasa down to the waterhole, where a greedy Buffalo, named Boma, is hoarding all the water supply for himself. When Mufasa tried to reason with him, Taka interjects with an ultimatum: and told Boma that he should either clear out by order of the King, or challenge Mufasa to a fight. Boma becomes enraged because he tricked Mufasa into angering Boma. When the buffalo began to Mufasa, Taka, only laughed at his brother's fear until Boma's herd, began to attack him giving him his scar. Just in time, Ahadi came to the rescue to stop the attack. And Taka was taken back to Pride Rock, where Rafiki cared for him until he was patched up enough to speak. Although the lion has healed his scar remains for the rest of his life--,once recovered, Taka was told by his father, that the scar he earned will serve as a reminder of his recklessness. When Mufasa asked his brother why he made Boma angry, Taka only admitted he wanted to embarrass Mufasa and to get even with Ahadi for breaking his promise, then Ahadi warned his son to keep his anger at bay. At first Taka was angry, but then he finally accepted his fathers words. And asked to be called "Scar", from now on as a reminder of his embarrassment and failure. As revealed in The Lion Guard, Scar was tasked with leading the Lion Guard before Simba was born, and was given a power called the Roar of the Elders by the the Great Kings of the Past. Which when used he summoned the Great Kings of the Past, to roar along with him. However, the power got to Scar's head, and he believed that with this power he should be the king instead of Mufasa. During a scout in the Outlands, Scar met the Strange Lion, who claimed to have wisdom and the power and the most powerful one should be the king and with Scar's help and the roar, both lions would rule everything. So he planned to dethrone Mufasa, by using the Roar of the Elders. But when the rest of the Lion Guard refused to aid him in his plot, Scar destroyed them and thus lost his powers as the Roar of the Elders was not meant to be used for evil. He also courted Sarabi, who chose Mufasa over him. Personality Scar was known to be very resentful of Mufasa and Simba because Simba's birth ruined any chance of him becoming king, suggesting why he envies both Mufasa and Simba. His resentment and anger towards Mufasa were strong enough that, after he usurped Mufasa's place on the throne by murdering him, he outlawed Mufasa's name being uttered whenever he was around, especially not in a favorable light and for anyone who defied the law, he would physically assault them. He seemed to possess somewhat of an inferiority complex, which presumably also acted as another reason for his resentment for Mufasa, as evidenced by his sad resignation to the fact that he was passed over in the gene pool regarding brute strength. Scar is egotistical and prides himself on his intelligence, saying "As far as brains go, I got the lion share" and was somewhat of a narcissist, the latter trait being especially prevalent when plotting the murder of Mufasa after the hyenas' failed attempt at murdering Simba at the Elephant Graveyard where he mentions that when he becomes king, they will see him "for the wonder is." He has some odd quirks that he is aware of, as when Simba affectionately states "You're so weird," Scar tells Simba "You have no idea". Scar was heavily sardonic, frequently replying to attempts at conversation with sarcasm and subtle insults. After taking over Pride Rock, Scar's overall demeanor took a turn for the worse, becoming somewhat deluded, if not in self-denial, in believing that he is still an efficient ruler despite clear evidence to the contrary, apparently being unwilling to admit even to himself that Mufasa was a better king or finding fault in his own leadership. Scar seemed to also develop serious paranoia after Simba returned regarding what Simba was going to do with him, as he attempted to attack Simba after Simba repeated the same words Scar told him when Simba planned to exile Scar for murdering Mufasa; there was this fear that Simba would pull a similar stunt that Scar himself pulled on him after he said those words. In addition, when Simba first revealed himself upon his return to Pride Rock before Scar realized who it was, Scar backed away while in disbelief that Mufasa's ghost had come back for revenge. While not a coward at heart, he preferred to run away from situations spiraling out of his control or stronger opponents in hostile pursuit. But when backed into a corner, he would fight back, although this could also be because he would lose everything if he lost. In the face of his supposed cowardice, he was really strong-willed and determined, defending his throne to his last breath. Scar was highly intelligent as he himself liked to boast, easily able to manipulate situations and conversations to his advantage. However, he was somewhat lazy, hedonistic, selfish and self-centered, causing him to be a desperate ruler. However, he was physically weak, by his own admission to Mufasa, which was further demonstrated by his decision to subject a fully grown Simba to a court rather than fighting him openly. Despite this, he didn't appear to mind doing his own hunts, as evidenced when he brought a zebra leg for the hyenas. He was a fierce fighter who held his own against the bigger and much younger Simba and came very close to killing him. However, Scar will not hesitate to cheat in a fight, as seen when he flings embers into Simba's eyes, temporarily blinding him, to gain the upper hand. Scar was a very charismatic individual, able to inspire the hyenas to follow his cause and gain fanatical loyalty from Zira and her pride of lionesses, even in death. Regarding his treatment of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, he was somewhat harsh with them, as evidenced by his berating them regarding their failure to kill Simba and Nala (even though they only escaped because of Mufusa's timely arrival), and his angrily kicking them out after Banzai made the mistake of mentioning Mufasa. He could barely tolerate the idea of relying on "idiots" like them. Worst of all, when he realized that they lied to him about Simba's fate, he gave them a glance which seemed to indicate he would deal with them later. Despite this, however, he seemed to value them as friends, as evidenced by his remark when he finds the hyenas waiting for him before he realized they intended to kill him for his remarks, as well as his attempts at apologizing to them falling on deaf ears when he realized it was too late to ask for forgiveness. He was also a sadist, convincing his own nephew he was responsible for Mufasa's death and then taunting him for it further. He even toyed with Zazu whenever the Majordomo tried talking back at him. Despite his negative traits, he attempted to encourage Zazu to sing a more "bouncy" song, other than "It's a Small World", which he apparently finds to be extremely annoying (like a lot of people do in real life), because when Zazu starts to sing it, Scar snaps at him, telling him to stop ("NO, no! Anything but that!"). he was killed by the hyenas at the end of the film. He remains conniving and power-hungry, even after his death, as evidently shown by his schemes to weaken the Lion Guard, led by his great nephew, Kion, and he has apparently become less forgiving of failure that Janja fears Scar greatly. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Those destroyed